


seawards

by armethaumaturgy



Series: seawards [1]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Fluff, M/M, Soft Kisses, merman mikleo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: After the initial sting of salty water in his eyes, Sorey is greeted with the sight of Mikleo's swaying tail and brilliant smile. Behind the blue-scaled merman, Sorey spies others, looking over at him.He waves a hello and gets three similar waves, the water almost parting for the webbed hands, as if to lend them elegance."Hey, let's hurry up," Mikleo says, grabbing Sorey's hand.





	seawards

**Author's Note:**

> hey i just wanted some mermik hhh  
> this will probably be the first in a series since i have, ideas(tm)  
> explanation of the au at the bottom notes

The sand on the beach is warm from the beating noon sun, but even as Sorey curls his toes in it, it's not overbearingly hot. He enjoys the warmth as he unties the knots around a wooden pole holding his raft grounded.

From the surface of the ocean, a white haired head pops up. "Hurry up, you slowpoke!"

Sorey glances over to catch Mikleo's eyes, narrowed in mock-annoyance, and laughs. "I'm coming!" he cries back, grasping the mast of the raft and pushing it into the water.

As soon as it's deep enough, Mikleo takes ahold of the side, his webbed fingers and sharp claws digging into the wood to help the boy by pulling. Sorey climbs aboard and grabs the paddle, starting to row.

The raft moves quickly with the help of the waves, even when Mikleo lets go in favor of just swimming next to it. The rhythmical splashes of the water are the only sounds to accompany them, aside from the irregular screeches of the seagulls overhead.

Mikleo moves behind the raft, out of the range of Sorey's paddling. The two of them look at each other, Sorey admiring the way Mikleo's hair slowly dries at the top of his head and the way it puffs out, the way his ear fins flutter up and down just the slightest bit, the way Mikleo's eyes resemble the shiniest of seashells they find. Mikleo can't help but follow the curves of Sorey's arms, so different to his own slender ones.

If he and Sorey were to test their strength against each other, Mikleo still isn't sure which of the would be victorious.

Sorey stops the raft right on the mark; Mikleo doesn't even have to nudge him this time. Instead, he grabs the stone connected to a length of rope and disappears underwater, with just a touch of his scaled fingers against Sorey's.

Sorey waits until Mikleo tugs at the rope to let him know he'd secured the anchor, and then he shucks off his shirt, jumping into the water with the ease of someone who's done it all their life.

After the initial sting of salty water in his eyes, Sorey is greeted with the sight of Mikleo's swaying tail and brilliant smile. Behind the blue-scaled merman, Sorey spies others, looking over at him.

He waves a hello and gets three similar waves, the water almost parting for the webbed hands, as if to lend them elegance.

"Hey, let's hurry up," Mikleo says, grabbing Sorey's hand.

The human nods, since his breath is slowly draining the longer he stays in the middle of the city. Mikleo doesn't let go of his hand, leading him through familiar waters, past beautiful buildings and schools of fish swimming past.

They're so familiar with the boy that one isn't even scared to rub past his cheek, straying from its flock to welcome him.

Sorey chuckles in a rush of bubbles out of his nose and Mikleo tightens his hold just the slightest amount, even though Sorey turns to him with a smile.

It takes just a few minutes of swimming to get to their preferred cove, but it's much longer than normal humans could withstand.

Sorey takes a giant gulp of air when they break the surface, hair plastered to his face instead of gently flowing the current and their movements.

Sorey heaves himself onto the edge of the cove, the water dripping from him and dampening the dark stone.

"Why'd we come here?" Sorey asks, pulling Mikleo out of the water.

The merman ends up on his stomach, propping himself up with his elbows. His glistening tail stays submerged in the water, tip lazily moving and creating small waves on the surface of the pond. His gills flutter as he switches back to breathing air instead of filtering water, and then he reaches up to brush Sorey's damp bangs out of his eyes, getting lost in the in the process, not that he'd admit it.

"If you'd just wanted to spend the day together, we could've just stayed in my hut."

Mikleo laughs, fingers brushing along the boy's earring on accident, the delicately cut scales shimmering in the dimness of the cove.

"That's true, but this place feel cozier," Mikleo says, moving the hand to it cups Sorey's cheek. He leans in and presses his lips to Sorey's.

Sorey responds right away and with vigor, lips pressing close to Mikleo's, parting for the other's tongue to explore his mouth, remapping it yet again.

Sorey's eyes slip closed and a small moan leaves him as one of Mikleo's sharp teeth nicks his lip. Mikleo pulls away to lick at the tiny wound apologetically, sucking at the droplets of blood.

"I had some leatherwork planned for today," Sorey mumbles, but he does nothing to push Mikleo away.

"I'll help you later," Mikleo promises in return, "You can't work well in the blazing sun anyhow, right? Isn't it better to work with the moon rising?"

Sorey huffs, pressing another kiss to Mikleo's pink lips. "Some of us can't see in the dark, you know."

"I forgot. I'll just do it for you then, so you can get more rest."

"What about your sleep?"

"I'll be fine," Mikleo breathes out, breath fanning over Sorey's face. "So, let's stay in here for a while."

Sorey sighs and finally settles down, laying so his head rests on Mikleo's midriff, where his lap would be were he a human. The contrast of milky, velvety skin and glimmering, sharp scales is almost unbelievable. He traces nonsensical patterns over the scales, enjoying the way the powerful muscles twitch whenever he touches a sensitive or ticklish spot.

"Alright. But you have to let me play with your scales."

Mikleo shivers, goosebumps rising on his human skin as Sorey keeps at it, even before his answer. "Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> when mikleo was small, just like, barely born, he got caught in a nest of some fishers/sailors and since they were going to sell him for a quick buck, mikleo's parents thrashed the ship (getting killed in the process). the boat went under, all the fishers dead, and the only survivor was a tiny baby who probably wsn't even supposed to be on board
> 
> so the merfolk take him in, the eldest (grandpa) taking him to an underwater cove that has bubbles of air. and so sorey grows up with the merfolk. because of this he can hold his breath for unnaturally long, and no ocean creatures fear him
> 
> when he was old enough, they took him to a small island (since he needed land and something to do and not just be stuck in coves and swimming for five minutes at a time) and he made his home there
> 
> his hut is built over an underwater tunnel so mikleo can pop up at his house and they can read together and cuddle while keeping the merman hydrated
> 
> mikleo's scales are light blue and almost white if the light is right. he still wears his circlet after grandpa retrievs it from the sunken ship. he's v ticklish on his human skin and v sensitive between the scales
> 
> sorey's earrings are made of scales in this (mikleo's scales), cut precisely to mimic merfolk ear fins


End file.
